DP Puppet show
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Jake and me...well actually Jake makes Danny and his friends into doing a task so difficult for a person to imagine, a puppet show. More randomness from your friend TiffanyPhantom.


"Jake, where are you taking me?" Tiffany asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said, sneakily.

"Yeah, well I hate surprises." She sulked.

"Yeah right." He told her.

"Alright, so maybe I don't hate surprises." She admitted. "But couldn't you just ruin it? Just this once?"

"No way, besides, you'll like this." Jake smiled.

"Fine." Tiffany said, they went on top of the highest hill in Amity Park, Jake used one of his portals to get them there.

"So what's going on?" She asked him.

"A puppet show." Jake said.

"What?" She asked him.

"A puppet show, I've convinced the Danny Phantom gang to get together to form one." Jake said.

"The whole of it?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm afraid so, dear girl." Vlad Plasmius appeared out of nowhere. "Your friend there threatened to show Daniel's mother a picture of me in the shower if I didn't agree."

"I normally don't waste my time doing this, but Jake threatened to show the world this picture." Sam said as she held out a picture of her in Memory Blank where she was wearing pink.

"Convicned? More like blackmailed." Tiffany accussed Jake.

"Ehehe yeah, how about a puppet show, everybody?" He asked nervously.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"This is so humilliating." Danny said from behind the stage.

"You tell me, Daniel." Vlad agreed.

A Danny Phantom puppet look-alike popped up from underneath the stage.

"I'm Danny Phantom, greatest ghost fighter on the planet!" Danny made the puppet say as he raised the puppet's arms.

A Vlad Plasmius puppet popped up.

"And i'm Vlad Plasmius, ruler of the world." Vlad made the puppet say, then he cocked its head. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah right Vlad, you don't even rule the world yet." Danny said, knocking the puppet on the head.

"Daniel, that was my thumb." Vlad said.

"Oh really?" Danny began rapidly drumming on Puppet Vlad's head.

"That's it!" Vlad exclaimed as his puppet strangled Danny's.

"No fair, your puppet's beating my puppet up." Danny said, setting his puppet free. "So take THAT!"

Danny made his puppet sit on Vlad's puppet head and he made his puppet fart.

"Daniel! My puppet's unconcious now!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Well that's too bad right? Next time stop me from eating Taco Bell." Danny made his puppet say.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Do I have to?" Sam asked Danny.

"If I have to humillate myself, so do you guys." Danny told them.

"This reeks." Tucker complained.

Sam and Tucker's puppets popped up from under the stage.

"I'm Tucker, Danny Phantom's best friend." Tucker's puppet said.

"And I'm Sam. Just Sam." Sam's puppet said.

"His girrrrlfrrriend." Tucker teased, Sam slapped Tucker's puppet that it almost flew off his hand.

"Sam, you almost K.Oed my puppet. You so did that on purpose." Tucker said.

"Sorry..." Sam's puppet said, she gave Tucker's puppet another sock on the jaw and it totally flew off his hand. "Now I did that on purpose."

"Guys, come on, don't beat each other up." Danny said.

"Danny, they're just puppets." Sam made her puppet say. "Watch." Sam kept hitting her puppet head on the side of the stage.

"Sam, you're going to give your puppet a headache." Danny said.

"Watch me." Sam said as she started rapidly banging her puppet's head on the stage that its head suddenly flew off.

"What' I miss?" Tucker finally found his puppet and stuck it on his hand, it turned to Sam, who had recently lost her puppet's head. "AAH, SOMEONE KILLED SAM!"

"Tuck, i'm ok." Sam said, without a head.

"AAH! ZOMBIE SAM!" Tucker's puppet shouted.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I'm not doing it." Clockwork's voice came from beneath the stage.

"Yes you are, come on, it's not that bad." Frostbite convinced him. Clockwork sighed.

Frostbite's puppet popped up.

"I am frostbite, leader of the far frozen." Frostbite introduced his puppet, he paused. "Clockwork, come on."

"No." Clockwork argued, Frostbite pulled Clockwork's puppet onto his own hand.

"Fine, then i'll do it." Frostbite said, making Clockwork's puppet talk. "I am Clockwork, the girly-girl ghost of all girldom."

"Stop that." Clockwork told him.

"Then do it yourself." Frostbite handed Clockwork his puppet.

"I am Clockwork...the ghost of time." Clockwork made his puppet say.

"Was that so hard?" Frostbite's puppet asked Clockwork.

"Yes, this is humilliating." Clockwork told Frostbite, he blew his puppet to pieces with an ecto-ball. "I hate puppets."

"Clockwork!" Frostbite exclaimed as his puppet looked over the scattered parts of Clockwork's puppet. "You killed yourself!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"And you really don't have a problem with this?" Danny asked, surprised.

"It's ok, I like puppets." Dani told him.

"Freaky..." Danny muttered.

Dani's puppet popped up.

"I'm Dani Phantom, Danny's cousin." Her puppet said.

"And I'm Danny Phantom, a $5 worth puppet." Danny's puppet said.

"Danny, play along." Dani told her cousin.

"We're going to kill Vlad Plasmius now!" Danny said, enthusiastically.

"Daniel, that's not the plan." Vlad said. "We're supposed to...ack!"

"Take that, and that, and that!" Danny punched Vlad's puppet repeatedly.

"Danny come on, don't kill it." Dani told him.

"How can I kill it? It's a puppet." Danny said as he kicked Vlad's puppet in the one place that really hurts.

"OH MY...OH!" Vlad's puppet fell to the stage in pain.

"Do puppets even feel that?" Dani asked her cousin.

"Beats me..." Danny said.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Valerie's puppet popped up from underneath the stage.

"I'm Valerie, greatest ghost hunter girl in the whole of Amity Park." She said, proudly.

"And i'm Sam." Sam's puppet popped up from underneath the stage.

"What? You're not Sam." Valerie said, looking at her puppet. "Jake, get out of here, you're not even in this skit."

"Too bad, because I came to beat your puppet up." Jake turned his voice girly and made Sam's puppet move.

"What? Why?" Valerie asked, bewildered.

"Because that's what I did to everyone else's puppet." Jake said, Sam's puppet pointing to a pile of broken puppets.

"Oh, in that case, i'm going home." Valerie stood up and walked off.

"Wait, why?" Jake walked after her.

"We've done your puppet show already, so we'll forget this ever happened." Valerie said, not turning back.

"Fine, crush a 13 year olds dream, why don't you?" Jake said, pretending to be hurt.

"Your dream is to blackmail people into doing a puppet show?" Tiffany asked Jake.

"No, that was my old dream, my new dream is to blackmail people into stuffing themselves with cream puffs." Jake told Tiffany. "Cool, huh?"

Tiffany looked at him with an irritated look.

"Why do I even hang out with you?" She asked.


End file.
